Brouillons
by Yukiko78
Summary: Risque de spoiler saison 2. Divers passages de la vie de notre duo préféré. Recueil de mini-os.
1. Interrogations

Les Interrogations intempestives d'un sociopathe de haut niveau

-« Je brûlerai ton cœur. » Avait susurré Moriarty, le regard fou.

Dans son lit, Sherlock semblait profondément ennuyé. Les mots du criminel consultant n'avaient pas le moindre sens. Littéralement parlant, le détective n'avait pas de cœur. Un sociopathe, privé du moindre sentiment, qu'aurait-il pu lui prendre ? Il ne tenait à rien ni personne et les autres le lui rendaient bien. Depuis toujours.

Alors, qu'avait bien pu voir Jim Moriarty que lui ne voyait pas ?

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

-« Sherlock ? J'entre mon petit. » Madame Hudson pénétra dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, un plateau dans les mains qu'elle déposa sur la table de chevet du détective.

L'homme brun sentit les effluves d'Earl grey et des scones à la framboises

-"Holala Sherlock, ce n'est pas bon de rester dans le noir alors qu'un beau soleil a décidé de pointer le bout de son nez." S'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant les volets du consultant qui grogna.

-"Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas ma gouvernante! Pourquoi diable vous sentez vous obligé de me materner?" Ceci dit, il attrapa son oreiller et tira la couverture pour échapper aux rayons traîtres.

Le gloussement de la vieille dame ne lui échappa pas.

-"Bien bien, fais donc ce qui te plaît, mais tu ne viendras pas te plaindre si l'inspecteur Lestrade repart."

-"Vous ne pouviez pas commencer par là?" Il bondit hors de sa chambre en bas de pyjama et tomba nez à nez devant le sergent Donnovan.

En redressant la tête, il se figea et vit. Il le vit. Son coeur.

Il le vit dans le thé et les gâteaux de Madame Hudson, dans le regard exaspéré de Sally, dans les bégaiements de Molly Hooper, dans les soupirs irrités de Lestrade, dans le parapluie de Mycroft, dans le regard de John, dans la confiance de John, dans John, dans leur maison ai 221B Baker Street. Et Sherlock sourit, de ce sourire un peu fou et enfantin qu'il lui arrivait d'adopter.

-"Alors Lestrade, qu'est ce que vous avez pour moi? Ne dites rien, c'est inutile, votre incompétence parle pour vous."

Et tandis qu'ils repartaient à la recherche de meurtriers, l'unique détective consultant du monde se promit que jamais, sa fascination pour James Moriarty ne détruirait ce que John l'avait aidé à construire.


	2. Surnom

On lui avait donné bon nombre de surnoms au cours de sa vie, la plupart peu flatteur.

Du monstre au taré en passant par le psychopathe.

Il avait toujours nié être affecté par ces adjectifs et c'était le cas. Vraiment. Peu lui importait que les gens ne l'aiment pas ou le trouvent bizarre.

Mais alors pourquoi, pourquoi lorsqu'après trois ans d'absences, pourquoi lorsque John le fixa, le visage partagé entre haine et joie et qu'il murmura rauquement.

-« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré insensible »

Pourquoi cela lui brisa le cœur ?


	3. Baby-Sitting

Baby-sitting.

-« Sherlock. » Le silence lui répondit.

-« Sherlock. »

-« Sherlock ! » Autant parler au crâne.

-« Sérieusement Sherlock, vous pouvez arrêter ? »

Comment faisait le docteur ?

-« Ô bon sang Sherlock ! Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si votre frère refus que vous restiez seul pendant que John est en week end chez sa sœur ! Si vous croyiez que j'ai fait des études à la brigade criminelle pour baby-sitter un adulte de 34 ans. »

-« Pour l'amour du ciel Sherlock, arrêtez de nettoyer, c'est perturbant ! »

FIN.


	4. Crâne

Crâne

-« John, cette affaire est plutôt intéressante. Un stupide blog écrit dans un style plus médiocre encore que le tiens, publié par des adolescents. Jusqu'ici, ennuyant.

Cependant, il semble que quelqu'un ait décidé de donner vie à ce récit.

Vie ! C'est merveilleux John ! Grâce à cela, nous avons eu droit à une ablation d'oreille, une décapitation réalisée à l'aide d'un couteau de boucher et d'une défenestration d'un homme déguisé en arbre de Noël ! Il nous reste à découvrir qui et pourquoi on a fait cela !

Qu'en penses-tu John ? »

-« Mon petit Sherlock, je pense que si vous continuez à appeler ce crâne « John », c'est vous qui allez finir défenestré. »


	5. Petit-Déjeuner

Petit-déjeuner

John Watson avait toujours été quelqu'un d'extrêmement patient. Pour preuve, il vivait avec Sherlock Holmes. Cependant, comme tout homme, il avait ses limites. Et ça, le détective consultant aurait mieux fait de ne pas l'effacer de son disque dur.

C'est ainsi qu'un matin, alors qu'il avait exceptionnellement été dormir dans son lit délaissant son habituel canapé, Il trouva le petit-déjeuner préparé par John sur la table.

Une tasse de thé Darjeeling ainsi qu'un cake à l'allure et à l'odeur plus que douteuse.

Précautionneusement, il attrapa le couteau à beurre et tailla dans le vif. Le cake était fourré aux doigts de pieds du bac à légumes. Il repoussa l'assiette, fronça les sourcils et bu une gorgée de thé.

Grosse erreur. Il s'étouffa avec quelque chose. Un ongle. Ongle qu'il avait mélangé avec le thé l'avant-veille.

Un papier déposé à côté du plateau attira son attention.

« _Sherlock,_

_J'espère que ce petit-déjeuner te satisfera. Tu prends tellement plaisir à mélanger ces échantillons d'humains à nos aliments que, en appliquant ta méthode, j'en ai déduit que c'était pour manger.  
Il y a donc de la salade d'œil dans le frigo, de la langue d'humain dans la casserole et une crème glacée à la cervelle dans le congélo._

_Bon appétit,_

_John H. Watson. »_


	6. Thé

Merci pour vos reviews et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes (je cherche une beta).

Thé

Sherlock ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il adorait le thé de John. Bien plus encore que celui de Madame Husdson. Doux et sucré bien qu'un tantinet corsé.

Il prenait donc un plaisir particulier à voir son ami s'affairer dans la cuisine pendant qu'il réfléchissait sur son canapé.

Dans le cas où John était fâché et refusait de lui faire une tasse, réaction puérile au demeurant, il subtilisait l'autre tasse et s'enfuyait vers sa chambre.

C'est ainsi que, la première chose qu'il fit lorsqu'il revint après trois ans, fut d'attraper la tasse fumante de John avant de s'installer nonchalamment dans son canapé intact en s'exclamant

-"Il m'avait bien manqué ce breuvage !"


	7. Parapluie

Parapluie

La première fois qu'il l'aperçut, John leva un sourcil, surprit. Comment un homme, montrant par chacun de ses gestes, de sa tenue ou de son comportement son évidente supériorité pouvait se balader avec un parapluie aussi immonde ?

Le pauvre objet aurait vécu la Seconde Guerre mondiale que ça ne l'aurait étonné tant il était usé. Même Anthéa, image vivante du stoïcisme, fronçait les sourcils en apercevant « la chose ».

Combe du comble, John c'était aperçu que l'homme en prenait un autre lorsqu'il pleuvait !

Un jour, il poserait LA question à Mycroft de qui tenez-vous ce parapluie ?

Il avait juste un peu peur de ne pas survivre à la réponse…

FIN ?

_Je me suis toujours demandé, pourquoi un parapluie ?^^_


	8. Drogue

Drogue

Sherlock ne savait plus quand il avait commencé. Pas qu'il ait effacé ces données de sa mémoire, elles étaient juste floues, comme toute cette période en fin de compte.

Mais, cette petite poudre blanche permettait à son cerveau de s'évader, dans ces moments, il partait loin de l'ennuie et de la monotonie.

Mycroft, ce sale fouineur à l'appendice nasal surdéveloppé, l'avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, forcé à arrêter.

La brève apparition d'un pull en laine l'empêcha de succomber les trois ans que durèrent son exil.

Il savait cependant que, tapis dans l'ombre, sa vieille amie attendait son heure.

* * *

Boarf, je suis pas contente de celui-là, je trouve le rythme trop saccadé, ça fait moche.

Merci pour vos reviews, je vais essayer de publié "l'affaire du parapluie de Mycroft" mais avant il faut que je la remanie.


	9. Squatteur

Squatteur

Quelque chose n'allait pas, non, définitivement pas.

Il l'avait senti à la seconde où son manteau avait atterri dans le fatras habituel de son colocataire.

L'appartement était calme. Bien trop calme. Pas le moindre crissement de corde, de fausses (ou bonnes) notes. Pas d'expérience fumante, pas de cadavre, pas d'explosion. Rien. Si ce n'est le silence. Aucun signe d'impact dans les murs non-plus. John commença à paniquer. Et si Sherlock avait fait une connerie ? Ou s'était embarqué dans une affaire dangereuse sans lui ?

Il traversa le salon en courant, s'arrêta dans la cuisine avant de se stopper net.

Il y avait quelque chose sur le canapé de Sherlock. Quelque chose de vivant. Et poilus. Une boule de poil.

Précautionneusement, le docteur s'approcha et tâta du bout des doigts le squatteur.

Ses doigts furent soudain engloutis par une langue rosée. John recula en glapissant, surpris.

-« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Un chien ! Un petit labrador noir avait pris possession du canapé de son colocataire !

Passé la surprise, John se précipita vers le « molosse » pour le câliner.

Une feuille de papier était posé à droite de l'animal, il l'a lu, éclata de rire et s'allongea au côté du chien pour le papouiller se promettant d'offrir à Sherlock un beau corps à autopsier et un nouveau parapluie à Mycroft.

Un coup de museau lui fit oublier le reste du monde pour la matinée.

FIN.

* * *

Demain je mettrai la "lettre" des frères Holmes^^.

Ah et j'ai choisi un labrador au lieu d'un bouldogue parce que ça me faisait plaisir, donc désolée pour les gros fans du canon^^'.


	10. Lettre

Lettre

« _John,_

_Après mainte réflexion, nous nous sommes mis, Sherlock et moi, d'accord sur un présent de bon rétablissement après votre saut dans la Tamise du mois dernier. _

_Les fleurs étant ennuyeuses, les parapluies hors de questions, les morceaux d'humains ou un joli petit meurtre (selon les dires de Mme Hudson) impensable, et cetera et cetera, nous avons finalement penché pour un chien._

_Sherlock tient juste à dire qu'il s'appelle Gladstone et qu'il est absolument hors de question que ce canidé prenne son comme dortoir._

_Bien à vous,_

_Mycroft et Sherlock Holmes »_

* * *

_Voilà, voilà pour la lettre (j'avoue, j'ai un peu triché en coupant en deux)._

_Désolée de publier si tard, j'étais un peu occupé aujourd'hui._


	11. Canapé

Canapé

Si Sherlock tenait à quelque chose dans leur appartement, ce devait être ce vieux canapé marron.

Il pouvait rester des heures dessus sans bouger, s'exilant dans son « palais mental ». John s'était installé dessus un jour, histoire de dormir quelques heures après une journée et une nuit difficiles à courir à travers Londres pour son ami.

Il s'était réveillé, au chaud, un poids dans le dos. Pas désagréable mais étrange. Et effectivement, Sherlock s'était faufilé derrière lui et le prenait visiblement pour son doudou, ses bras et ses jambes l'encerclant.

Watson poussa un cri fort peu viril et se releva, réveillant par la même le détective. A la question muette, le brun haussa les épaules.

-« C'est mon canapé. » John se promit de rester loin du canapé de Sherlock. Les gens jasaient déjà bien assez!

* * *

John se voile la face ou pas?^^

Dites, c'est normal que fanfiction n'affiche jamais le même nombre de mots que Word?


	12. Plumes

Plumes

Doux, moelleux, chaud, agréable, léger, onctueux, reposant…Sherlock nageait dans un océan de plaisir, vraiment, c'était mieux que la drogue, et presque mieux que le thé de John. Presque.

Irritation, démangeaison, inflammation, agacement…John songea sincèrement à tuer son futur ex-colocataire lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement.

Au lieu de ça, il compta jusqu'à dix avant d'hurler.

-« SHERLOCK ! Pourquoi as-tu sauvagement éventré tous les coussins de l'appartement ? Madame Hudson va être furieuse mais pire, je suis allergique aux plumes ! »

Le détective haussa les épaules, son matelas de plumes très confortable, une tasse de John et il serait complet.

* * *

Vous avez vu le lapsus révélateur de Sherlock? C'était une dédicace pour **Alea Holmes. **^^


	13. Tomber amoureux

Vous allez tous me détester pour celui-là…

* * *

Tomber amoureux 

John, depuis qu'il vivait avec Sherlock, avait beaucoup de mal à rester en couple plus de quelques semaines, un mois ou deux tout au plus.

Sarah avait tenu le plus longtemps, quatre mois, le temps qu'il avait fallu à Sherlock pour le faire virer après une énième absence non-justifiée.

Bizarrement lorsque le détective disparut, l'envie de sortir avec quelqu'un le quitta, ça n'avait plus d'intérêt, plus rien n'avait d'intérêt à vrai dire.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive, la belle et douce Mary.

A l'autre bout du monde, Sherlock se sentit bien amère lorsque la bague passa au doigt de la maîtresse d'école.

* * *

Je tiens à préciser que je ne veux pas d'un mariage pour la saison 3. Merci de frapper mon mannequin ci-contre.


	14. Consommation

_Je n'aime pas trop ce drabble, je l'ai écrit à 3h du matin, en pleine crise d'insomnie. J'avais une autre idée pour ce thème, mais ça rejoignait le drabble « drogue »._

Consommation 

Depuis que John savait que Sherlock refusait de manger pendant une enquête, raison de sa maigreur, il cherchait des aliments ou condiments qui auraient pu palier à ce manque.

Il découvrit rapidement que son colocataire était très difficile. Peu d'aliments trouvaient grâce à ses yeux et sa consommation en nourriture se réduisait généralement aux scones de Madame Hudson ou à ses patchs de nicotine.

Le médecin en John hurlait souvent.

Dès lors qu'il sut, grâce à Mycroft, que Sherlock adorait le bœuf, sa consommation au 221B fit rougir de plaisir tous les bouchers de la ville.


	15. Île

**Disclaimer:** Sherlock appartient à ACD et à la BBC (j'ai complètement oublié de le préciser).

* * *

Île

-« John, qu'elle est cette chose que tu manges ? » Le médecin reposa sa cuillère et se tourna vers le détective consultant, avachis sur le canapé, la tête tournée vers son assiette.

-« Une île flottante, tu n'as pas ça dans ton disque dur ? » Sherlock secoua la tête et s'approcha de la table.

-« C'est un dessert français à base de blancs d'œuf, de caramel et de crème anglaise. Greg m'a montré une super pâtisserie…mais tu t'en fiches je suppose. Tu veux goûter ? » Le brun jaugea le plat du regard, méfiant quant à la comestibilité, avant de porter une bouchée à ses lèvre.

-« Je vais dire à Moriarty de jouer en France la prochaine fois. Les policiers sont des crétins congénitales mais on doit reconnaître qu'ils savent cuisiner.» Marmonna l'homme avant d'attraper l'assiette, la cuillère sous l'air abasourdis de l'ex-soldat.

-« Sherlock ! »

* * *

Je sais c'est encore plus mauvais qu'hier mais j'avais pas d'autres idées pour ce thème.

Ah et je n'ai rien contre les policiers français mais vous connaissez Sherlock...


	16. Feu

Feu

Il était bien, emmitouflé dans les couvertures, un livre de Conan Doyle dans les mains, John profitait pleinement de son jour de congé.

Sherlock, pour ne rien gâcher jouait du violon, berçant le médecin.

Plongé dans son roman, le docteur ne se rendit pas compte du soudain silence qui régnait dans l'appartement.

Son colocataire ouvrit violemment la porte.

-« John, nous sortons _maintenant !_ » S'exclama-t-il en lui jetant son manteau. Peu décidé, le médecin grommela.

-« Ca va, ca va, les cadavres attendront, il n'y a pas le feu »

-« Justement à ce propos, savais-tu qu'il est déconseillé de laisser la lampe à huile près de mes expériences sur les bougies… »

* * *

Ouf, il est 23h50! J'ai réussis à publier avant minuit!

Je rentre juste chez moi, je suis allée voir sister act.


	17. Toilette

Disclaimer: A la BBC ainsi qu'à Sir ACD. Pas à moi ^^.

* * *

Toilette

-« Mais enfin Sherlock, un triple meurtre en chambre close, aucun ADN, ni fibres ni indices et vous ne voulez pas nous aider ? Pourquoi ? C'est ahurissant.»

-« C'est plutôt la taille de votre cerveau qui est ahurissante inspecteur. Il es hors de question que je me déplace pour pareil cas. »

Au bout du fil Lestrade soupira avant qu'une seconde voix ne s'élève.

-« Ne vous en faites pas Greg, ce n'est pas que Sherlock ne veut pas vous aider, c'est qu'il ne peut pas mais n'ose pas l'avouer. Il est coincé aux toilettes. Intoxication alimentaire. »

* * *

Pour les thèmes des drabbles, je fais ceux de la nuit du FoF, il me manque plus que "Hiatus" et il est rédigé. Je sais pas trop ce que je ferai après.


	18. Hiatus

Hiatus

Lorsque Sherlock se « suicida », il espérait que John croit ses mensonges et le haïsse. C'eût été bien plus simple.

Il aurait malheureusement dû se rappeler que John était l'homme le plus buté du monde. Et c'est ce qu'il comprit en lisant la dernière note du docteur sur le blog.

« _Sherlock Holmes est mort, c'est un fait qu'il m'est difficile à assimiler. Et pourtant, je ne fermerai pas ce blog ni ne considérerai nos aventures comme terminées._

_C''est donc une pause chères lecteurs. Une pause jusqu'à ce qu'un autre connard arrogant comme lui n'apparaisse._

_Sherlock Holmes est mort, vive Sherlock Holmes ! »_

_John. H. Watson_


	19. Pincements

Aujourd'hui, je vous offre les états d'âmes de John et un couple peu apprécié...

* * *

Pincement

C'était gênant, désagréable, presque douloureux.

Et pourtant, il n'avait aucune blessure qui puisse expliquer ce fait. Greg ne lui avait pas non-plus mis sur le dos ces horribles couvertures orange, il n'était donc pas en « état de choc ».

John se détourna de la scène de crime sans plus de cérémonie le visage fermé. Il laissa derrière lui les silhouettes enlacé de Sherlock et d'Irène Adler refusant d'accordé quelques crédits aux pincements de son cœur.

Il était sincèrement heureux pour son ami, heureux que celui-ci ait trouvé quelqu'un mais au fond de lui, une petite voix nasillarde persifflait

_Pourquoi pas moi ?_


	20. Parce que

**Disclaimer: Tout est à la BBC ou à Sir ACD.**

Ouaiiii, aujourd'hui pas de cours l'après-midi je peux publier plus tôt ^^.

* * *

Parce que

Les premiers mois après la chute, John voyait des signes partout.

Chaque journal, chaque discussion, chaque information, chaque meurtre l'amenait à douter de ce qu'il avait vu ce jour-là.

Parce qu'au fond, il rêvait de descendre un matin pour le trouver lui, au lieu du silence et de la poussière, allongé sur son canapé quémandant un thé.

Parce que son monde était si vide et si ennuyeux sans Sherlock Holmes.

Parce qu'elle lui tendait les bras et qu'il n'avait qu'un pas à faire.

Parce que John, sans son colocataire, sentait sur sa nuque le souffle pestilentiel de l'Afghanistan.


	21. Gants

Aujourd'hui, du fluffy! Pas d'angoisses.^^

* * *

Gants

Depuis que Sherlock cohabitait avec John, il s'était trouvé un nouveau toc peu apprécié de son colocataire.

Pourtant, John n'était pas un homme facilement choqué. Les têtes, les cercueils, les expériences nauséabondes ne l'avait jamais fait sauter au plafond et, mis à part des soupirs de profonde lassitude, celui-ci ne disait plus rien.

Sherlock ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi ce détail pouvait le rendre si hystérique.

-« Sherlock ! Si tu as froid aux mains mets des gants, arrêtes d'essayer de les glisser sous mon pull! C'est indécent!»

Franchement, qui se souciait de « l'espace vital » ?


	22. Malade

_Aujourd'hui John est malade (désolée pour les fautes de prononciations, j'avais trop envie de les mettre ^^')._

* * *

Malade

-« AAAATCHOUM ! Urrrf Je crois que Greg b'a refilé son rhube.» Marmonna John tandis qu'il se mouchait pour la quinzième fois de la matinée au grand dam de Sherlock qui ne pouvait plus s'entendre penser.

-« John, pourrais-tu arrêter de faire autant de bruits ? J'essaye de me concentrer ! Et ne vient pas parler de rhume, ça n'arrive qu'au gens _normaux _et _ennuyant_» Il accentua ces mots d'une moue dédaigneuse.

John sourit malicieusement et répliqua, la goutte au nez.

-«Sherlock, tu cod'dais le proberbe « seuls les imbéciles ne tombent jamais malades»... »


	23. Frère

Frère

Mycroft était continuellement inquiet pour son petit frère. Celui-ci multipliait les expériences dangereuses, de son flirt avec la drogue à ses amitiés plus que douteuses.

L'ainé était peu à peu devenu paranoïaque, installant micros et caméra chez Sherlock.

Et puis, le docteur Watson avait débarqué au 221B Baker Street, réussissant là où Mycroft avait échoué.

L'ex-soldat, d'une banalité affligeante, avait abaissé chacune des barrières du détective sans effort.

De ce fait, l'homme, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, aimait beaucoup John. L'embêter et le kidnapper l'amusaient beaucoup.

Il devait juste éviter que le médecin ne trouve chaussure à son pied

.


	24. Peur

Peur

Lestrade n'avait jamais eu peur de Sherlock Holmes. Contrairement à Sally, il ne pensait pas que le détective commette un jour un meurtre. Pas qu'il n'en soit pas capable mais quel aurait été l'intérêt pour lui de connaître à l'avance la résolution de l'énigme ?

Non, Greg n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour la vie d'un tiers.

Et pourtant, une nuit, alors qu'il ramenait John à Baker Street après qu'ils aient passé une soirée bien arrosée ensemble, le regard que lui lança le génie le fit frissonner.

John Watson était à Sherlock Holmes. Gare à celui ou celle qui l'oubliait.


	25. Violon

Dans la série comment ruiner un rendez-vous...

* * *

Violon

Les notes s'élevèrent peu à peu dans le silence de l'appartement. John arrêta d'actualiser son blog et releva la tête.

Sherlock était adossé à la fenêtre, sa tête contre la vitre, le stradivarius sur l'épaule.

Le médecin reconnu « Des pas sur la neige » de Debussy et sourit. Il se laissa bercer par la musique et s'endormit tandis que le détective enchaînait les airs doux et reposant de son répertoire.

Son portable vibra sur la table basse.

_-Tu avoueras qu'il est bien plus subtil de ruiner les rendez-vous de John de cette manière. Penses à le couvrir. Mycroft._


	26. Maison

Maison

John tenait à lui bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait avoué, il le savait. Il tenait à lui bien plus qu'il ne tenait à sa sœur.

Ce qui était sûr, c'est que lui, il aimait profondément John Watson. D'un amour simple, platonique et sans prétention.

Le 221B Baker Street était, pour la première fois, l'endroit où il se sentait chez lui et accepté, près d'une vieille logeuse au merveilleux thé et d'un ex-soldat portant de ridicules pulls de laine.

Et aussi intelligent que soit Sherlock, il espérait irrationnellement que cette maison soit à jamais la leur.

* * *

Et un petit PoV Sherlock.^^


	27. Belle-Famille

Belle-Famille

John, lorsqu'il était plus jeune avait refusé de se marier avec une amie d'enfance de son village.

Non pas qu'elle n'était pas jolie, gentille ou intelligente, loin de là. Seulement, il avait préféré affronter l'enfer de la guerre plutôt que cette belle-famille à la réputation d'être terriblement étouffante.

Maintenant qu'il était kidnappé trois fois par semaine, que son blog était scrupuleusement décortiqué, que ces rendez-vous étaient systématiquement mis en échecs et que son portable était rempli, à quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de messages de Mycroft Holmes, il se demandait si la fille accepterait toujours de l'épouser.


	28. Couverture

_Pour Alea..._

* * *

Couverture

John pensait profiter d'un week-end sans colocataire pour faire tout ce qu'il ne pouvait faire d'habitude; lire, paresser au lit principalement.

C'est tout guilleret qu'il arriva à l'appartement, discutant avec Madame Hudson des derniers commérages du voisinage.

En ouvrant la porte, il se figea.

Lestrade et Mycroft étaient dans son salon, nus comme des vers sur le canapé.

John jeta sur eux une couverture. Les deux hommes dormaient profondément l'un sur l'autre et le médecin caressa l'idée de les réveiller à coup d'eau froide.

Il préféra les prendre en photo. Il n'était pas Irene Adler mais avoir un moyen de pression sur Mycroft lui plaisait fortement.


	29. Textos

...J'avoue, j'ai pas été chercher loin pour celui-là.^^'

* * *

Textos

« Mycroft, vous serez gentil d'arrêter de me « convoquer » lorsque je suis en rendez-vous. Les femmes ont tendance à fuir face à votre berline. » J.W_15/11

« C'est un ultimatum. Si vous n'arrêtez pas de ruiner chacun de mes rendez-vous avec vos travestis, fils/filles illégitimes, alertes incendies et j'en passe, je parle à Sherlock de ce qu'est devenue sa couverture » J.W_18/11

« Ecoutez John, je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un arrangement sans en venir à de telles extrémités. Sherlock n'a pas besoin de savoir. » M.H_18/11

« Cher frère, je lis les textos de John.» S.H_18/11


	30. Style

Style

-« Sherlock, qu'est-ce, hum, qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement ? »

-« Je teste une théorie.» John déglutit, peu certain de ce qu'il devait fallait dire.

-« Une…théorie ? Dans dans cette tenue ? » Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par tant de stupidité.

-« Parfaitement. Je dois vérifier l'alibi de la mère. Pour cela je dois voir s'il est possible de faire l'aller-retour entre la City et South Bank en vingt minutes. » Un sourire narquois se peignit sur le visage du bon docteur.

-« Oh tu vas faire ce trajet avec ton manteau, ta chemise, ton pantalon et…des escarpins ? »


	31. Mariage

_Cat, j'éspère que c'est ce que tu attendais.^^_

* * *

Mariage

-« … et vous avez profité de l'effet de surprise du prêtre pour lui sauter dessus, exact ? » Sherlock acquiesça en se débarrassant de l'horrible couverture orange fournie par l'inspecteur.

Il pensait inviter John à leur chinois habituel. Celui-ci le rejoint justement, rouge de honte, les policiers se tournant à son passage.

Il enfonça son index dans la poitrine du détective.

-« C'est la dernière fois ! Tu m'entends Sherlock, la dernière ! Il est hors de question que je me déguise à nouveau en femme ! »

-« Je suis plus grand que toi, le rôle du marié me revenait tout naturellement. »

PS:Merci Mary pour le site.


	32. Chant

_The Ice Cat..._

* * *

Chant

-« C'est totalement inutile et ennuyant, je refuse de continuer. » Sherlock commença à s'éloigner mais Mycroft, à l'aide de son parapluie l'obligea à revenir.

-« Tu as promis au docteur Watson de le remplacer. » Sherlock se retint de dire qu'il aurait promis n'importe quoi face à ce regard embué de fièvre.

Il se repositionna donc entre son frère et Donnovan, grinçant des dents.

-« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu es là toi ? Tu n'as pourtant pas promis de chanter pour le spectacle du Yard toi. »

-« John avait une preu… un argument de taille. »


	33. Impatience

Impatience

Sherlock Holmes était loin d'être quelqu'un de patient.

Il aimait avoir des résultats tout de suite, que ses demandes soient exaucées dans la minute.

C'est pourquoi lorsque John partit une semaine à Cardiff rendre visite à un ami vétéran Sherlock crut devenir fou.

Ils étaient obligés de communiquer par mail, John ne pouvant utiliser son téléphone portable. Plus de batterie.

Le détective consultant passa une semaine avec le PC sur les genoux appuyant sans arrêt sur la touche actualisé.

Moriarty lui-même n'aurait pu le distraire tant son impatience de voir s'afficher sur son écran un nouveau message était grande.

* * *

Désolée pour le retard, j'ai oublié de le publier.-'

Du coup vous en aurez un deuxième dans la soirée.


	34. Regrets

Regrets

C'était un homme fier et sûr de lui. Rien n'aurait pu le faire douter de lui-même ou des décisions qu'ils prenaient.

C'était un vétéran un peu hanté. La guerre lui avait enlevé son innocence, il avait conservé son amabilité et sa gentillesse.

Tous deux n'avaient rien en commun si ce n'est une chose.

Il ne lui avait pas dit à quel point il était fier de lui et, bien qu'il l'ait probablement déduit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter son silence.

Il ne lui avait pas dit au final. Il s'était tu au téléphone. Et ces trois mots lui brûlaient la gorge.

* * *

Comme promis, le second.^^


	35. Jalousie

_The Ice Cat..._

* * *

Jalousie

Alors qu'il observait l'échange depuis quelques minutes l'homme sentit un malaise grandir au fond de sa gorge. Son ventre, lui aussi fut pris de crampes et il sut qu'il devait, d'une manière ou d'une autre les arrêter, s'interposer entre eux.

Il attendit donc que l'échange s'essouffle pour s'exprimer d'un ton qu'il espéra indifférent.

-« Hamish. John Hamish Watson. Si vous cherchez des prénoms de bébés. »

Irène et Sherlock se tournèrent vers lui et un air de non-dit plana dans l'air le temps d'un instant.

Oui, John était quelques peu jaloux, mais non, il n'était pas près de l'admettre


	36. Amertume

Amertume

Son estomac se contracte, il rend les armes. Il se précipite vers la cuvette et son déjeuner finit comme chaque jour depuis des semaines, au fond des WC. Ses yeux le brûlent et sa bouche est pincée. Goût amer.

Il se redresse difficilement, lui si agile en temps normal, et déambule dans l'appartement désormais vide.

John est parti. John l'a quitté. Il n'a pas retenu John. Personne n'a retenu John ni Lestrade, ni Madame Hudson, ni même Mycroft.

John est tombé, John ne s'est pas rattrapé.

Et, bon Dieu ! Que la vie est futile et ennuyante sans John.


	37. Cauchemar

Cauchemar

La voix du talkie-walkie s'éteignit. Le silence qui suivit fut angoissant, le calme n'était jamais bon signe dans cette région.

La sueur troublait leurs vues, le soleil engourdissait leurs membres, la peur leur trouait le ventre mais, aucun ne songea à bouger.

Aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, le silence repartit. Des explosions retentirent autour d'eux et le sang macula peu à peu leurs vêtements.

Le rouge, les orbes vides, les odeurs de putréfaction, tout cela l'étouffa peu à peu et il suffoqua.

Une brûlure à la joue le réveilla.

Sherlock se tenait au-dessus de lui, sa main lui pinçait encore la joue.

-« Tu bougeais trop fort, ça m'empêchait de réfléchir » Se justifia-t-il. John cependant sut qu'il n'inventait pas la lueur inquiète au fond des prunelles glacées.


	38. Retard

Retard

Sherlock le fusilla du regard et il déglutit.

-« Je...Enfin…Tu sais…Non…Mais…je, je me…tais. » Le pauvre médecin baissa les yeux et tritura ses manches.

-« Une heure John ! Une heure de retard ! Et tu sens mauvais.» John acquiesça et attendit que son ami ne se détourne pour soupirer.

La date de leur rencontre approchait et il prévoyait d'organiser un repas avec Greg et Mycroft pour marquer le coup.

Seulement, cacher quelque chose au détective relevait presque du miracle, John n'avait donc rien trouvé de mieux que d'acheter un parfum féminin et de s'en asperger chaque jour afin qu'il ne se doute de rien.


	39. Surprise

Surprise

Ils prévoyaient leur coup depuis des semaines. Tout était prêt et l'excitation dans le petit appartement était à son comble.

Cachés dans le noir, Gregory Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes, Madame Hudson, Molly Hooper et John bien entendu, attendaient l'arrivée du détective.

Mycroft avait réussis, par un procédé miraculeux, à envoyer Sherlock, seul, régler une affaire à l'autre bout de Londres.

Chacun, se préparaient à faire voler mille confettis sur le visage du brun.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit et leurs voix s'accordèrent.

-« SUUUUURPR…Donnovan…? » La pauvre femme déglutit et brandit un rapport en bouclier.

-« C'est le ta…Sherlock ! »


	40. Vengeance

Vengeance

Elle avait reçu un message urgent du D.I Lestrade lui demandant d'apporter un dossier urgent.

N'étant pas vraiment dans les faveurs de l'homme, elle s'était exécutée sans trop râler et, le rapport sous le bras, elle se rendit au lieu dit.

Elle trouva l'appartement bien silencieux. Trop.

Effectivement, à peine fit-elle un pas qu'une explosion de voix la prit par surprise.

-« SUUUUURPR…Donnovan…? » La pauvre femme déglutit et brandit son rapport.

En voyant l'air de son supérieur, elle comprit que le message ne venait pas de lui.

La voix de Sherlock leur parvint alors depuis l'entrée.

-« Fallait pas mettre de parfum qui sent mauvais »

* * *

J'espère que le drabble précédent vous semblera plus clair avec celui-là.^^


	41. Spectacle

_Désolée pour le retard, j'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers jours._

_Love NCIS-Sherlock BBC...  
_

* * *

Spectacle

Se contraignant au calme, il enfila le « costume » demandé. Une petite voix ne cessait de lui murmurer mille et une façon de fuir l'endroit, mais, bien évidemment, cette fichue promesse le retenait à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas vers la sortie.

-« Sentiments inutiles… » Grinça-t-il en suivant son frère vers les coulisses. Un sourire railleur plana soudain sur ses lèvres.

-« Alors, cher frère, tu n'as pas invité Mummy pour le spectacle ? Tu fais pourtant une très belle Marraine La Bonne Fée. » Mycroft répondit, oubliant toute sa retenue ou politesse habituelle.

-« La ferme Cendrillon »


	42. Limaces

Limaces

John rentrait chez lui après une dure journée. Il espérait sincèrement que Lestrade n'ait pas d'enquête à leur soumettre. Il n'aspirait qu'à dormir.

Entrant dans son appartement exténué, il oublia l'idée même de se faire un bon thé et se dirigea directement vers sa chambre afin de profiter d'une nuit de sommeil.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'apercevoir sur son lit une véritable armada de ces bestioles gluantes nommées « limaces ».

Sherlock, qui passait « fortuitement » par-là à s'exclama.

-« Ne fais pas cette tête John, tu n'auras qu'à dormir dans mon lit cette nuit ! »


	43. Vice

Vice

Il gémit. Son corps se détendit et il ferma les yeux, profitant des dernières vagues de plaisir déferlants en lui.

Sa tête bascula en arrière et il s'affaissa plus profondément dans son fauteuil. Rien n'avait d'égal que cette activité. Son vice.

Le grincement d'une porte sur d'un raclement de gorge gêné lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

-"...heu, My..Mycroft? Qu'est-ce, que vous arrive-t-il?"

-"Je profite John. Je profite de l'absence de Sherlock pour m'adonner à une activité qui m'est très chère mais malheureusement, généralement inaccessible faute de temps." Sa langue vint lécher un reste de crème.

-"La dégustation de pâtisseries maison."


	44. Impression

Impression

_-« Ne t'affoles pas, ça a à voir avec le sexe. »_

_-« Le sexe ne m'affole pas. »_

_-« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?_ » Le sourire narquois de Mycroft ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans la tête du détective.

Cette pique sur son inexpérience l'obsédait.

Bien sûr, il en connaissait les mécanismes c'était souvent nécessaire pour ses enquêtes, mais, l'idée de mettre la théorie en pratique l'ennuyait.

Seulement, les propos de son frère lui donnaient l'impression d'être inférieur. C'était extrêmement désagréable pour un génie comme lui.

-« Sherlooooock ! Les poches d'hémoglobines ont fui dans le frigo ! » Gloups. Peut-être devrait-il essayer sur John ? Ne serait-ce que pour lui faire oublier l'actuel état du frigo.


	45. Rancune

Rancune

Il avait bêtement espéré, cru que ses paroles étaient sincères. Que ce n'était pas une énième promesse en l'air vite oubliée.

Il avait pris son temps ce jour-là pour choisir quelque chose de correct à mettre.

Il avait pris le temps, d'essayer de sourire devant le miroir, de paraître heureux malgré tout.

Elle n'était pas venue. Sa sœur, pour la troisième fois, l'avait laissé seul devant la tombe.

Il observait la stèle d'un œil morne, vide, quand une voix s'éleva à ses côtés.

-« Il existe des compagnons tout disposés à se briser l'un l'autre, mais il existe tel ami plus attaché qu'un frère. »

Et John, en sentant la main de Greg se poser sur son épaule ne put qu'être d'accord avec ce proverbe.


	46. Plage

Plage

Greg et John, oubliant toute retenue britannique se jetèrent à l'eau, ravis.

-« On devrait finir toutes nos enquêtes de cette façon ! » S'exclama le médecin avant de plonger.

Greg acquiesça, tournant son regard sur la plage, il aperçut la silhouette emmitouflée de Sherlock.

Celui-ci les regardait faire d'un œil mauvais.

-« Je crois que Sherlock fait ce qu'on appelle communément « bouder ». Qu'est-ce que tu en penses John ?»

Le médecin haussa les épaules.

-« Les chats n'aiment pas l'eau, Sherlock n'aime pas l'eau. Sherlock est un chat. » Et sur cette réponse, Ô combien scientifique, le médecin repartit vers le large.


	47. Livre

Livre

John, avant d'être un ancien soldat, était un anglais, très attaché à ses origines de surcroit. C'est pourquoi un de ses plaisirs, lors de longues soirées d'hiver, était de profiter enfoncé dans son fauteuil, d'un bon livre.

Il partait alors loin de sa petite vie de Londonien et vivait de folles aventures sur les mers, déjouait d'horribles complots ou combattait des dragons.

Et sa vie avec Sherlock, bien que mouvementée, ne l'avait pas rassasié.

Au contraire. Il rêvait qu'un jour, Sherlock Holmes et lui-même soient inscrit dans l'histoire.

Et, bien que ce soit prétentieux, il voulait qu'on ne puisse associer Sherlock Holmes qu'à John Watson.


	48. Insanité

_The Ice Cat,_ par contre, je préviens, le titre n'est pas très pertinent. Voir pas du tout.

* * *

Insanité

-« John ! » Le médecin releva la tête en voyant Sherlock descendre les escaliers à toute allures.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il… »

-« Là ! » Il lui mit un manuscrit devant le nez. Lorsque la main du détective se fut suffisamment reculée et qu'il put voir de quoi il retournait, John attrapa précipitamment les planches en rougissant.

-« Tu as fouillé ma chambre ? » S'indigna-t-il soudainement, glissant « l'arme du crime » dans son dos.

-« Ce n'est pas le propos. J'avoue ne pas comprendre pourquoi toi, tu caches des dessins à caractères homosexuels ! »

-«…Si je dis que c'est pour Harry, tu me laisses tranquille ? »


	49. Tempête

Tempête

Un électron libre, se déplaçant au gré de ses envies. Acceptant ce qui l'intéressait, refusant ce qui l'ennuyait.

Il exposait ses théories, ignorant tacts et bienséances et repartait.

Voilà ce qu'il était, voilà ce qui lui convenait.

Il ne s'attendait surement pas à être entrainé par une étrange petite tempête nommée John.

Maintenant, il aime expliquer, développer, mettre en valeur ses déductions. Il aime voir ces yeux noisette se remplir d'admiration.

Maintenant, il lui arrive d'être poli, du moins avec Madame Hudson.

Maintenant, il lui arrive d'accepter de faire n'importe quoi.

Maintenant, aussi ennuyant que ça soit, il est heureux.

* * *

Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews. Ça me fait très plaisir et j'espère répondre à chacun d'entre vous.^^


	50. Bouclier

_The Ice Cat & Glasgow..._

* * *

Bouclier

Il n'avait pensé, dans le feu de l'action, qu'à le protéger. Ses vieux réflexes lui avaient permis d'attraper l'homme pour le plaquer au sol avant que la balle ne l'atteigne. Il ne s'attendait par contre-pas, à ce que leur différence de taille le propulse trop en avant.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent durement sous les yeux médusés de Sherlock.

John, encore sous le choc, ne pensa pas à se relever de dessus Mycroft. Celui-ci le fixait plutôt amusé. Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du médecin, murmurant.

-« J'aurais préféré que vous attendiez le second rendez-vous pour cela John.»


	51. Rendez-vous

_love NCIS - Sherlock BBC, j'ai plus ou moins respecté ton défi ;)_

* * *

Rendez-vous

La soirée avait bien commencé pour une fois. Il commençait même à croire qu'il pourrait finir la soirée chez la belle blonde plantureuse.

Elle venait de lui proposer de prendre un café à son appartement quand l'incident se produisit. Débarquant de nulle part, Mycroft, accompagné de son éternel parapluie, posa en évidence sur leur table une photocopie des planches quelques peu osées qu'il avait dessiné pour Harry.

-« Je vous avais demandé d'accentuer sur le côté bestial de leurs ébats Monsieur Watson ! Recommencez. » Et tandis que son rencard s'enfuyait précipitamment, John gémit.

-« Mais pourquoi ? »


	52. Extrait

Extrait

_« Sherlock me raconta avec maints détails l'acte final de cette enquête. De quelle manière il était finalement arrivé à la solution de l'énigme ou du moins comment la réponse lui était-elle apparue clairement. « L'évidence même » répéta-t-il de nombreuses fois._

_Je compris, à son discours qu'il était déçu que La Femme se soit fait avoir par des sentiments aussi dérisoires que l'amour, qu'elle soit malgré toute son intelligence, une faible femme. _

_Lui avouerais-je un jour que je suis moi-même « Sherlocked » ?__ »_

John effaça la dernière phrase de l'article et soupira, il savait que son amour finirait mal.


	53. Leçon

Leçon

Il déposa devant l'homme allongé, une tasse de thé accompagné de Cup Cakes. Avec douceur et sensualité, il passa une main dans les cheveux du détective, massant son cuir chevelu.

L'autre main, pendant ce temps poursuivit sa course sur le dos imberbe, prodiguant caresses et plaisirs.

John attendit que Sherlock ne soit plus qu'un tas de muscles détendus et soupirant pour s'approcher de son oreille.

-« Prêt pour une sévère séance d'entraînement ? » Susurra John. Sherlock ronronna en réponse.

-« Tant mieux tu vas laver le frigo. »

Le médecin se releva et partit, fier de son effet.


	54. Confrontation

Confrontation

Il y avait des jours où John aurait préféré rester couché à profiter de la douceur de sa couette.

Aujourd'hui était un de ceux-là. Mycroft avait débarqué un peu plus tôt et les deux frères ne cessaient de se disputer sans discontinuer sur un sujet qui échappait malheureusement au pauvre médecin.

L'un ayant apparemment « empiété » sur le territoire de l'autre et tentait de s'approprier quelque chose qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Le blond soupira de lassitude et décida qu'il était temps pour lui de sortir un moment.

Il plaignait vraiment la personne pour laquelle ils se battaient.

_Ps : Bon, je n'arrive pas à savoir, « couché » c'est « é » ou « er » ? Je mets des « pendu » partout pour trouver mais la technique ne marche pas x(_


	55. Ourse

Ourse

Anderson, pour une fois regretta d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

Sa parole acide, destinée à l'origine au_ psychopathe_ lui valu des regards noirs de la part de Donavan et de l'inspecteur Lestrade.

Il déglutit et chercha d'une manière ou d'une autre à se faire pardonner sa maladresse.

-« Je…Heu…Je ne…Je ne parlais pas de votre défunt mari Madame mais de… »

-« Taisez-vous Anderson. Et sortez. » Coupa Sherlock

-« Et pourquoi ? » S'insurgea le médecin légiste.

-« Vous connaissez le proverbes ? _Qu'un homme rencontre une ourse privée de ses petits plutôt qu'un homme stupide dans sa sottise _. » Répondit le détective avant d'offrir un clin d'œil malicieux à la veuve.


	56. Repas

Repas

Ils auraient dû avoir un vrai diner de fête.

Ils auraient dû manger un repas copieux, sûrement accompagnée d'un bon vin choisi par Sherlock.

Ils auraient dû finir par une bonne bûche glacée agrémentée de chocolat.

Ils étaient coincés au milieu de nulle part, dans une grange abandonnée.

Ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os et frigorifiés.

Ils n'étaient en possession que d'une barre de céréale et d'un thermos de thé.

Mais qu'importent tout cela, ils étaient ensemble tous les deux, en famille. Et cela valait bien toutes les bûches, le vin et le chocolat du monde.

John ne voulait rien d'autre.


	57. Passion

Passion

John avait vraiment cru que cela finirait mal. Que ses sentiments soient ignorés, il l'aurait supporté voir compris, mais que le détective le fixe d'un air déçu voir dégoûté, il n'aurait pu.

Jamais pourtant il ne lui serait venu à l'esprit que Sherlock puisse penser la même chose.

Alors, lorsque celui-ci le pressa contre le mur d'une ruelle désolée un soir, il en resta coi et divers scénarios traversèrent son esprit.

-« Ne fais pas cette tête John » Susurra-t-il à son oreille.

-« On attend seulement que notre suspect soit passé pour nous lancer à sa poursuite. »

Que la peste soit de ce détective !


	58. Cadeau

Cadeau

Tout le monde dans l'entourage de Sherlock s'accordait à dire que son colocataire, John Watson, était la bonté personnifiée.

Rares étaient les fois où il refusait quelque chose à Sherlock, Lestrade, Madame Hudson ou Mycroft.

Et, bien qu'il lui arrive fréquemment de râler contre les expériences fumantes ou les kidnappings intempestifs, c'étaient finalement entrés dans son quotidien.

Mais Sherlock avait beau apprécier cette qualité, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce soir-là si le médecin ne se moquait pas d'eux.

-« John, tu n'as pas réellement offert quelque chose à Moriarty ? »

-« Si. Un bon pour un câlin. »


	59. Défi

Défi

-« Donc, tu penses vraiment que moi, moi ! Je n'en suis pas capable ? » S'insurgea-t-il en levant les bras au ciel. Le second ne se démonta pas et croisant les bras sur son torse il acquiesça tranquillement.

-« C'est exactement ce que je pense en effet. »

-« C'est totalement ridicule ! »

-« Eh bien, vas-y alors, prouves moi que tu peux le faire. » Se moqua gentiment John.

-« Soit. Tu vas voir. » Sherlock attrapa le balai et partit d'un pas décidé vers la cuisine.

John pouffa discrètement. Rien de mieux qu'un défi pour mettre son colocataire au pas.


	60. Insomnie

Insomnie

Certaines nuits après que Sherlock soit mort, il arrivait à John de se rendre au 221B Baker Street. Il entrait silencieusement dans le vieil appartement inoccupé et s'installait sur le canapé de son ami.

Le sommeil ne venait jamais le chercher et il regardait passer les heures en fixant le plafond. Il se perdait alors dans ses nombreux souvenirs du temps passé.

Mais heureusement, peu avant le levé du soleil, il savait que Mycroft ne manquerait pas de le rejoindre pour le secouer et le ramener dans le présent.

Leur présent. Avec lui dans sa vie. Pour toujours.


	61. Maître

Maître

Il était au-dessus de tout. Il pouvait contrôler, non, dominer le monde et sa puissance n'avait d'égale que son intelligence.

Il s'était, il est vrai, trouvé un nouveau divertissement particulièrement alléchant ces derniers temps. Une personne de sa trempe digne de son attention.

Personne qui, pour une raison qui lui échappait gardait auprès de lui un soldat sans le…une vibration l'informa qu'un nouveau message venait d'arriver. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

_« Un bon pour un câlin. Parce que même les maîtres du monde ont besoin de compagnie. » Johnny Boy._

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent et il rit. Il comprenait.

Et il voulait un chien.


	62. Détente

_love NCIS - Sherlock BBC je suis pas sûr que c'est ce que tu attendais par contre.^^  
_

* * *

Détente

Détente. Quoi de plus inutile pour Sherlock ? Pire ennuyant. Son cerveau avait besoin de stimulation intellectuelle.

Pas de _détente. _Pensa-t-il avec dégoût.

-« Et si tu arrêtais de faire cette tête Sherlock ? » Il tourna la tête vers son futur ex-colocataire.

-« Non ! Non je n'arrêterai pas, c'est la cho… » Ses paroles furent avalées par l'eau salée et il but la tasse.

Recrachant le liquide qui lui brûlait la gorge il foudroya le soldat hilare qui l'avait lâchement coulé.

-« Tu… ! » John lui sourit, taquin.

-« Je ? »

-« Cours ! » le détective s'élança vers lui, ses récriminations toutes oubliées.


	63. Camera

Camera

Il détestait Mycroft. Non, il haïssait Mycroft.

L'homme, le fourbe, l'avait appâté dans un chalet perdu en pleine montagne pour une affaire soluble en quelques heures.

Et, évidemment, John en avait profité. À croire que l'Afghanistan ne l'avait pas rendu allergique au froid.

Au contraire.

Celui-ci l'avait emmené en randonnée après qu'il ait catégoriquement refusé de monter sur des skis.

Résultat, il avait les joues rougies par le froid et était trempé.

John se tourna soudainement vers lui, un sourire coquin planait sur son visage.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il sortit un appareil de derrière son dos avant d'immortaliser la scène.

« Un petit souvenir et, si tu n'es pas sage, je la donnerais à ton frère ! »

John sautilla. Qu'il aimait avoir le dessus de temps en temps.


	64. Manque

Manque

-« Tu peux le faire Sherlock, je crois en toi. »

La sueur dégoulinait de son front et d'incessants haut-le-cœur le prenaient. Le jeune adulte maudit Mycroft pour la centième fois en une heure.

-« Tais-toi. N'ouvres pas la bouche si c'est pour proférer pareilles âneries. Pars. » Mycroft secoua la tête. Il avait promis d'être là jusqu'à ce que le sevrage prenne fin et il le ferait.

Il accepta néanmoins de quitter la salle un moment.

Sherlock serra les poings et posa sa tête brûlante contre la fenêtre.

Il détestait devoir arrêter, il détestait Mycroft, mais plus que tous, il détestait être faible.


	65. Rêve

Rêve

John se réveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit. Il gémit de douleur en remarquant qu'il s'était endormi dans le fauteuil, le portable sur les genoux.

Il n'y avait plus personne pour le lever ici depuis que Sherlock n'était plus.

Il bailla et voulut se redresser quand ses yeux furent attirés pas une lueur clignotante sur le pc.

Un message.

« _Quand tu te réveilleras demain matin, j'aurais disparu et tu penseras avoir rêvé, mais je suis là quelque part._

_La séparation est un poison pour toi et moi. _

_Alors rêve, rêve du jour où je pourrais à nouveau te serrer contre moi ! »_

* * *

Je ne l'aime pas celui-là, le message est trop court. :/


	66. Truc

Truc

Anthéa, pour la première fois depuis de longues années quitta son air impassible et paniqua. Son patron était devenu fou. Complètement et irrémédiablement fou.

L'homme habituellement maître de lui-même avait disparu, laissant place à un…truc. Anthéa ne voyait pas d'autres mots pour le qualifier.

En effet, le docteur John Watson leur avait fait parvenir une photo de Sherlock Holmes dans la neige, les pupilles dilatées, les joues rouges et la moue boudeuse.

Depuis qu'il l'avait reçu, Mycroft courrait à travers les couloirs en scandant à quel point son petit-fière était magnifique et mignon et…peut être était-il temps de changer d'emploi ?

_Bon, j'ai un peu honte de vous offrir celui-là, mais je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire.^^_


	67. Parfum

Parfum

Sherlock en sentant John entrer dans la pièce sursauta et se redressa de dessus son canapé. Il plissa les yeux et regarda le médecin.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Non, définitivement pas.

Il avança jusqu'au médecin qui c'était figé face à l'étrange comportement de son colocataire.

Celui-ci commença d'ailleurs à palper ses vêtements en lui tournant autour.

-« Sher…Sherlock ? »

-« Ça ne va pas. Quelque chose ne va pas. » Le détective s'arrêta soudainement avant de…le renifler ?

-« Ton parfum. »

-« Mon…Mon parfum ? »

-« Tu as changé, je n'aime pas. Garde l'ancien. » Sa besogne accomplie il retourna s'allonger.


	68. Page Blanche

Page Blanche

De temps en temps, il arrivait à John de craindre l'ennemi numéro 1 de tout écrivain ou bloggeur qui se respectent : la fameuse et redoutée page blanche.

Cette petite bête s'insinuait vicieusement chez vous bloquant toutes vos idées dans un coin.

Une voix aux accents Sherlockien ne cessait de lui répéter que si cela devait lui arriver, il n'aurait qu'à essayer la technique du « palais mental » pour les retrouver.

Il savait cependant qu'il n'y avait que peu de chance pour que cette terrible maladie ne lui tombe dessus Sherlock étant pour lui, une source constante d'inspiration.


	69. Bavardage

Bavardage

Un bourdonnement incessant l'empêchait de réfléchir. Ses mains allèrent d'instinct se plaquer sur ses oreilles et il ferma les yeux, collant ses paupières l'une contre l'autre.

Il avait besoin que cela cesse et vite. Se recroquevillant sur lui-même il vociféra.

-« Sherlock s'il te plait arrêtes ces cassettes, j'ai besoin de calme. » Le détective releva un sourcil hautain

-« Et comment est-ce que je résout ce meurtre sans les enregistrements ? »

-« As-tu vraiment besoin de les écouter dans ma chambre alors que je suis cloué au lit ? »

-« oui, parce que j'ai besoin de mon bloggeur vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre »


	70. Magie

_Sous la demande de Yayu67..._

Magie

C'était souvent de petites choses. Des riens diraient même certains.

Se réveiller dans son fauteuil, recouvert d'une couverture, le Pc posé sur la table.

Une tape maladroite sur l'épaule, un sourire complice pendant une affaire, une cascade de ses morceaux préférés pour se faire pardonner, un café posé sur le coin de sa table de chevet, un compliment murmuré au creux de l'oreille…

Et bien plus encore.

Toutes ces attentions, des plus discrètes au plus touchantes, John les chérissaient, marquées à jamais dans sa mémoire.

Parce que c'était ce qu'il y avait de magique dans la relation qu'il entretenait avec Sherlock.


	71. Concert

Concert

-« John ! John ouvre cette porte ! » Tambourinait Sherlock toute retenue envolée.

De l'autre côté, le médecin secouait frénétiquement la tête, ses doigts agrippés convulsivement autour de la poignée.

-« C'est hors de question. Je pense avoir fait suffisamment d'efforts depuis que nous sommes amis Sherlock. »

-« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, vraiment. Quelle puérilité. »

-« Ecoutes moi bien, je préfère encore m'habiller en mariée, en princesse, faire le cobaye pour toi même plutôt que de jouer le compagnon de Mycroft pour le concert du nouvel an ! »

-« Il a promis de m'offrir un problème à quatre patchs, quatre ! »

John pleurnicha

-« Je ne veux pas, il va encore essayer de me peloter ! »


	72. Mondanité

_pour Alea Holmes..._

* * *

Il profita que leur interlocuteur tourne la tête pour fusiller Holmes du regard.

Celui accepta, à contrecœur de ramener son bras au creux de ses reins. C'était la quatrième fois que l'homme se plaisait à descendre sa main un peu trop au sud.

Ayant fini de piocher dans les petits fours, l'autre pingouin reprit la conversation et John s'efforça de sourire.

Si Sherlock était dur à vivre au moins lui laissait-il un semblant de liberté. Avec Mycroft les moindres de ses déplacements étaient contrôlés. Il lui aurait tenu la main au WC que ça ne l'aurait étonné!

Anthea s'approcha d'eux dans son tailleur de grande marque et lui murmura, impassible.

-"Allez Docteur, plus qu'une dizaine d'heures à tenir." Il tordit discrètement les doigts aventureux de Mycroft et imagina mille façons de tuer la secrétaire


	73. Carte

Carte

Il l'avait appris un jour où l'ennuie le rongeait petit à petit. Ça ne lui avait pris qu'un petit moment.

Le temps que son cerveau n'ai créé une maquette de la ville et qu'il ne connaisse par cœur les moindres recoins de Londres.

Il avait mis longtemps à l'apprendre et aujourd'hui encore il n'était pas sûr de tout savoir.

Découvrant jours après jours, mois après mois, années après années de nouvelles facettes inexplorées. De nouveaux trésors qu'il s'empressait d'assimiler.

Sherlock, sortant de ses pensées releva la tête vers le docteur et sourit.

Cartographier John Watson était long, mais tellement gratifiant.


	74. Monstre

Monstre

C'était profondément humiliant. Il ne pardonnerait pas à Sherlock. Pas cette fois.

L'homme lui avait lié les mains et les pieds dans son sommeil avant de l'embarquer avec lui dans une berline noire.

Arrivés dans la cour d'un manoir le détective avait finalement accepté de le détacher. John croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, refusa catégoriquement de descendre.

Holmes lui empoigna alors le bras pour le faire basculer en travers de son épaule lui faisant traverser la cour sans plus de cérémonie.

Rouge de honte, il s'était débattu jusqu'à ce que le brun, excédé ne lui assène une claque sèche sur les fesses.

Vaincu, il ne put s'empêcher de maugréer.

-« Tu es un monstre. » Et Sherlock de répondre

-« Je sais. C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes. »


	75. Rencontre

Rencontre

John revenait lentement sur sa décision de ne pas pardonner à Sherlock. Il est vrai que si le détective lui avait demandé de rencontrer ses parents, il se serait sûrement sauvé.

Côtoyer Sherlock et Mycroft Holmes lui suffisait, il ne voulait pas voir les géniteurs de ces deux mons…génies.

Enfin, il ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix, le transportant pieds et poings liés dans la cour.

-« Allez, allons-y. »

John le suivit, trainant la patte.

-« Rappelles moi pourquoi tu as accepté de déjeuner avec tes parents ? »

-« Ils voudraient rencontrer le « compagnon » de Mycroft dont tout le monde parle. »

Le médecin s'étouffa d'indignation et dépassa son colocataire. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça !


	76. Pause

Pause

Il entendit la porte de l'appartement claquer et alluma la lumière.

Son homologue se figea les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte.

-« Tu… » Bégaya-t-il.

Exceptionnellement peu sûr de lui, il lui offrit un timide sourire.

-« J'ai pensé que tu aurais faim. »

Et effectivement, le détective avait dressé la table et cuisiné tous les plats préférés de son colocataire.

John ne put s'empêcher de sourire, réellement touché par l'effort manifeste de Sherlock pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir « vendu » à Mycroft une soirée.

Il enlaça brièvement son ami lui signalant par là qu'il était pardonné avant de s'asseoir à table.

Le détective se retint de parler de l'état de la cuisine après son passage. Mieux valait attendre le lendemain.


	77. Aiguille

Aiguille

-« Si on me l'avait dit, j'avoue que je ne l'aurais pas cru. »

Il refusa de répondre et croisa les bras sur la défensive.

John, encore ahuris enfila ses gants stérilisé, plaidant.

-« Enfin, c'est à peine croyable, vous êtes, quoi, l'homme qui détient les secrets de l'Angleterre, les chefs d'états vous appellent régulièrement pour des conseils, le nombre de vos ennemis doit dépasser la centaine-le médecin fit une pause-bon, c'est à cause de votre caractère ça.

Enfin, Moriarty vous appelle même « Ice Man » d'après Irène Adler et vous allez me dire que vous avez peur des prises de sang ? »


	78. Ciel

Ciel

Allongé dans l'herbe John profitait d'un après-midi de calme et de beau temps pour contempler le ciel.

Non, son regard ne dérivait pas régulièrement vers son portable inhabituellement silencieux.

Non, il ne soupirait pas régulièrement d'ennuis, mais de bien-être.

Non, il ne tendait pas l'oreille dans l'espoir d'entendre le son cacophonique du violon, mais les doux gazouillis des oiseaux.

Non, Sherlock Holmes ne lui manquait pas !

John bascula sur le ventre et entreprit d'arracher chaque brin d'herbe du parc pour passer le temps en tentant vainement de se convaincre qu'il ne détestait pas les vacances sans le détective…


	79. Chocolat

Chocolat

Ce jour-là John eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire.

Le détective cherchait des informations sur un cambrioleur, il questionna donc une vieille commère du quartier.

-« De quelle manière décririez-vous cet homme ? »

-« Oh et bien, grand et café au lait. » Les sourcils du détective s'élevèrent et la dame poursuivit.

-« Enfin, café au lait ou chocolat, on ne voit plus très bien à mon âge vous savez. »

John envisagea l'espace d'un instant d'en parler à Greg. On ne rencontrait pas tous les jours quelqu'un capable de faire taire le grand Sherlock Holmes !


	80. Gui

Gui

Lestrade arriva au 221B Baker Street, une bouteille de champagne à la main.

Il était invité pour le nouvel an par John, mais redoutait un peu de se retrouver face à la fratrie Holmes au complet.

Sherlock était accoudé à la fenêtre, le violon sur l'épaule, il pinçait les cordes tandis que Mycroft, déjà arrivé, le salua, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil.

-« Ah Greg ! Bienvenue, installes toi, mais fais attention, l'appartement est truffé de gui. » Avant que l'inspecteur ne puisse poser la moindre question, John murmura.

-« C'est pour les tenir tranquille. Rien de mieux que la menace d'un baisé fraternel. »


	81. Broderie

Broderie

-"Sherlock, quelle est cette chose que tu portes ?" Demanda Mycroft sitôt qu'il fut entré dans le salon.

- "Un pull. Même toi tu peux le voir."

- "Ce « pull », est troué de partout." Répliqua l'aîné en désignant la peau diaphane qui se dessinait.

Le brun haussa les épaules.

- "John a pris ma chemise en otage jusqu'à ce que je répare son pull. Je lui prouve qu'on peut le mettre sans problème."

- "Je doute que le lieutenant t'accepte sur sa scène de crime dans cet accoutrement. Connaissant le docteur Watson, j'irai dès à présent chercher des cours de Madame Hudson à ta place."

* * *

Figurez-vous que je viens de me rendre compte que la Broderie n'avais rien à voire avec la couture...J'avais oublié désolée


	82. Résolutions

Résolution

Cette année, il serait ferme.

Cette année, il serait insensible.

Cette année, il ne se ferait pas avoir.

Cette année, il aurait enfin de la chance.

Cette année, il pourrait le dire à haute voix.

Cette année, il le regardera de nouveau avec intérêt.

Cette année, il sera le plus important. Lui, pas l'autre humain.

-« John, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques au juste ? J'avoue qu'exceptionnellement moi-même je ne le comprends pas. »

-« Je fais l'inventaire des résolutions prises pour le nouvel an par notre entourage pour le blog. Il me manquait celles de notre troisième locataire. Le crâne. »


	83. Panier

Panier

Il allait définitivement la frapper.

Non, il allait la tuer, ou mieux, la court-circuiter.

Sa voix monocorde ne lui empoisonnerait plus jamais la vie.

Elle ne pourrait plus se refuser à lui.

Il la forcerait à s'ouvrir à lui, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Il lui montrerait qui de lui ou elle commandait.

Il avança d'un bon pas, le panier de course dans la main, fort de ses résolutions.

Elle allait voir, aujourd'hui, enfin il gagnerait. Il avait la carte de Sherlock après tout.

Aujourd'hui, la caisse automatique signait son arrêt de mort, foi de John Hamish Watson !

* * *

Je suis désolée de poster au petit bonheur la chance en ce moment. Les cours me prennent un peu plus de temps que je le voudrais (et je suis sur un projet de cadeau). Je vais donc être obligée de ralentir le rythme de publication pour les prochaines semaines.

Merci à tout ceux qui suivent régulière et qui laissent toujours des reviews.


	84. Bazar

Bazar

Il déposa ses valises en soufflant. Retrouver Harry un weekend lui promettait toujours de longues heures à nettoyer la crasse, déblayer les cadavres de bouteilles et essuyer les reproches.

Maintenant qu'il était enfin chez lui, il souhaitait seulement végéter dans son fauteuil.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, sa première réaction fut de se demander si Sandy n'avait pas fait un détour par son appartement.

John était à deux doigts de hurler quand il aperçut la silhouette de son colocataire sur le canapé.

Celui-ci était emmitouflé dans un de ses pulls et marmonnait une suite de phrases incohérentes dans son sommeil.

Il sourit avant de recouvrir Sherlock.


	85. Effacer

Effacer

De temps en temps, Sherlock se retirait dans son « palais mental » afin de supprimer ce qui ne lui servait pas pour résoudre les affaires.

Il venait d'oublier tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les régions de la France ou de l'Allemagne. Il passait en revu ce qu'il pouvait effacer d'autre, quand il tomba sur deux dossiers, lequel devait-il annihiler ?

Organigramme de l'ordre mondial, des institutions inter et supra gouvernementales…ou

Sa première rencontre avec John Hamish Watson. Chaleur de ses mains, position de ses épaules, expressions de son visage, rides du sourire, admiration dans sa voix…Sauvegardé.

* * *

Je suis désolée d'avance des éventuelles fautes (rhume carabiné, je vois encore moins bien que d'habitude, les coquilles...) et le retard.


	86. Respirer

Respirer

Il approcha une main tremblante et lui enserra le poignet.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi celui-ci était si froid ? Pourquoi ne sentait-il aucune pulsation ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Autant de questions sans réponses se dit John alors qu'on le tirait loin de la silhouette terriblement immobile de ce qui fut un jour le grand Sherlock Holmes.

On lui demanda de se calmer, d'inspirer d'expirer, sans qu'il n'y arrive. Mais, si le plus grand détective n'en était plus capable, comment lui aurait-il pu le faire ?

Plusieurs points blancs dansèrent devant ses yeux et il sombra dans l'heureuse inconscience.


	87. Facile

Facile

Avachis dans le canapé, drapé de sa robe de chambre, Sherlock gémissait.

-« Je m'ennuie. John ! John trouve moi quelque chose à faire. » Ordonna-t-il en pointant son ami d'un doigt accusateur.

Le dit John soupira, il avait à peu près tout essayé pour divertir le brun.

Mots croisés, sudoku, rubiks'cub, tétris, solitaire…rien ne retenait l'attention du détective plus de quelques minutes. Trop facile selon lui.

Excédé, le médecin se redressa et déposa une pichenette sur le front de Holmes

-« Touché. A toi de m'attraper. » Il attrapa ensuite son manteau et claqua la porte de l'appartement. Il voulut protester avant que l'amusement ne l'emporte pour une fois et qu'il se lance à sa poursuite.

-« Si vous sortez, pensez à enfiler quelque chose Sherlock! »


	88. Bague

Bague

Le détective foudroyait John du regard depuis qu'il était rentré, un peu plus tôt. Et, pour être honnête, le médecin ne comprenait pas d'où venait l'animosité de Sherlock à son égard.

Il n'avait eu qu'à poser un pied dans leur salon pour que le brun ne se recroqueville dans son canapé et refuse de lui parler.

Lassé, le soldat lui demanda des explications.

-« Qui est cette fille ? » Vociféra-t-il en pointant rageusement l'annulaire de son ami, nouvellement « bagué ».

-« Harry, elle a dit qu'elle révèlerait les « sentiments cachés ». Des superstitions de bonnes femmes si tu veux mon avis. »

Et Sherlock s'empressa d'acquiescer.


	89. Fauteuil

Fauteuil

Il observa John retirer son manteau alors que lui-même enfilait le sien.

-« Tu ne vas pas venir ? » L'incrédulité se lisait sur son visage.

-« Non, pas cette fois. J'ai rendez-vous avec un homme, demain je viendrai. » Ses doigts s'agrippèrent à la poignée.

-« Quel homme ? Tu ne m'as rien dit ! » L'accusa-t-il.

-« Il s'appelle Valmont Sherlock, je te le présenterai un jour. Maintenant, va, ton meurtre attend. » Le brun le foudroya du regard puis claqua la porte.

John sourit satisfait avant d'attraper le roman posé sur la table basse.

-« Maintenant, nous avons la soirée pour nous deux Laclos ! »

_Désolée pour cette absence, avec le bac blanc, je n'ai pas tellement eu le temps d'écrire et j'ai enchaîné grippe et otite. Je vais essayer de me rattraper, et Aléa, je ne t'oublie pas^^._


	90. Continent

Continent

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là à la fin de l'enquête ? John aurait été bien incapable de le dire et l'alcool qui embrouillait son esprit n'aidait pas.

Toujours est-il que, à moitié affalé sur la table de sa cuisine, Greg remplit leur verre.

« J'ai jamais couché avec une femme euro… Europ… Péenne. Les deux burent et le médecin enchaîna.

-J'ai jamais conclu avec une 'ricaine. De nouveau le liquide disparut dans leur estomac et le cadavre de la bouteille rejoint les autres avant qu'ils n'en changent encore.

Les verres de nouveaux pleins Lestrade reprit.

-J'ai jamais cou… Chééé avec une asiat'que. Seul John avala.

-Jamais… Couché… Africaine. A nouveau, il fut le seul à siroter son verre et le plus vieux, en titubant jusqu'à son canapé lançant la dernière réplique hilare.

-J'ai plus jamais conclut avec personne depuis que mon colloc' s'appelle Sherlock Holmes ! »

* * *

… Je suppose que dire que je suis en retard serait un euphémisme de mauvais goût ? Arf, je suis désolée, vraiment. Je viens de passer trois bon mois affreux (du moins bien surbooké), sans avoir le temps d'écrire grand-chose (rien du tout en fait). Jusqu'à ce que le bac ne passe plus les entretiens d'école et tout le tralala post-bac, je ne publierai qu'un drabble par semaine (toujours mieux que trois mois de blanc, non ?^^). Celui d'aujourd'hui était un peu plus long, j'avais pas trop envie de le recouper après l'avoir écrit, j'espère qu'il vous plaira (et encore désolée !).


	91. Sourire

Sourire

Il y avait celui qui annonçait une plaisanterie imminente et hilarante qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre.

Il y avait celui qui se voulait charmeur, Molly le redoutait particulièrement.

Il y avait celui que l'on devinait moqueur et, généralement, Mycroft se trouvait dans la pièce.

Il y avait celui qui cachait une certaine inquiétude, une couverture orange sur le dos, son docteur dans l'ambulance.

Il y avait celui qu'il réservait à son ennemi, dégoût mêlée à de l'admiration cachée. Malsain.

Et puis, il y avait celui qui n'était que pour lui, John Hamish Watson petit médecin militaire chanceux. Doux, sincère… Juste humain.


	92. Absurde

Absurde

Absurde. Définitivement absurde. Il était le grand Sherlock Holmes que diable !

Non un vulgaire spécimen humain à l'image de Lestrade ou, qu'on l'en préserve, d'Anderson.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule et grinça des dents. Vingt-et-une heure. Plissant les yeux de frustration, il attrapa rageusement son portable pour envoyer un énième sms.

Ce genre de sentiment était bon pour des gens comme l'inspecteur décida-t-il avant de se rouler en boule dans le canapé. Pas lui, certainement pas lui.

Donc non, il n'était pas inquiet par le retard de John Foutu Watson, bien sûr que non. Il s'ennuie juste... du moins s'en persuade-t-il.


	93. Impulsion

Impulsion

Pour une fois, Sherlock ne réfléchit pas. Heureusement, John l'ignore.

Evidemment, il a pu lui faire croire au final que ces mots, _ses mots, _il les a choisi.

Et Sherlock préfère cela car, plongé dans la pénombre réconfortante de l'appartement, il peut bien se l'avouer, ces paroles sont sorties sans qu'ils ne les préméditent. Une impulsion. Son cerveau a cessé de fonctionner et c'est son cœur qui a parlé.

« Je n'ai pas des amis… Je n'en ai qu'un.»

Alors, même si John ne le saura jamais, seulement pour lui il accepte de donner la parole à ce qu'il y a sous le sociopathe. Oui, seulement pour John…


	94. Silence

Silence

Seul le tic-tac des machines se fait entendre dans la pièce.

L'homme assis sur le fauteuil ressemble à une statue grecque, vestige immobile d'une civilisation perdue qu'on croyait immuable.

Les mains sous le menton, le regard fixe, son esprit est loin d'ici.

La porte s'ouvre et une silhouette armée d'un parapluie et d'un plateau-repas vient prendre place à côté du lit. L'autre l'ignore simplement.

Tout comme le plateau de la veille, celui-ci ne sera pas touché. Il est hors de question de briser le silence car il attend.

Il attend que ce soit John qui le brise lorsqu'il se réveillera.


End file.
